The Adventures of Sarada Uchiha
by 20hcemma
Summary: Sarada is a shy 12 year old girl who is trying to figure things out. Puberty is her worst enemy and, sometimes, it seems as if the entire world is against her. How will Sarada survive this never-ending nightmare? Trigger warning. For those who have been in the same place as the both of us: I'm so sorry and I hope this gives you some peace.
1. Chapter One

Chapter 1

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, nopity nope nope.**

 **Note(also on Ch. 2: Author's Note: It Is Me): I AM the original Emma (20hagenc) and I have edited a bit and will continue to edit each chapter, which may take a bit to get to the latest one, but that one is actually already done!! Dear GOD it's been way too long.. Seriously, guys, how do you did this?? You are literal angels.**

"Mother, I'm home.." Sarada called into the house, walking up to the wooden kitchen table and setting down her backpack neatly. Her mother came in soon afterwards and smiled at her daughter, eyes wrinkling in affection. Sarada would never have any idea how precious she was to Sakura. Her and Sasuke both.

"How was school today?"

"It was fine. Normal, like always...Boruto being an idiot again..."

 _Here we go again_ , Sakura thought. "What happened this time?"

It took a few seconds to notice, but Sarada had gone silent. After a few moments of unusual stillness, Sakura turned to find that her daughter had turned bright red. "Whoa, now I really need to know, what happened?"

"Nothing important," Sarada mumbled, shaking her head furiously before letting out a huge sigh and getting out her homework from her beige book bag. "I have to go get my mind off..things, so uh.. _ugh, shannaro!_.. I'll be back." With that, she disappeared into thin air. All Sakura had done was blink.

"Weird," she hummed aloud, sighing and putting her hands on her hips, a dirty towel in one hand, "I'll have to find out what's up later."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sarada was setting off determinedly to her favorite place in the village: the forest by her house. For some reason, she had always felt free to do whatever she wanted in the forest, covered by the shady trees that immersed her in familiarity from the pool of childhood memories. If it did anything, it made Sarada feel comforted, that was for sure.

Which, right now, she happened to need the most.

Sarada wasn't exactly sure if she would be able to face her parents ever again.

Bolt hadn't exactly been an idiot (he just put it in such an idiotic way that it was impossible to brush off). In fact, he had actually been telling the truth for once. It was just really, really, inappropriate. Yeah. Bolt told her how babies were made (allegedly). Except in a lot of detail and smug looks and red cheeks and awkward glancing at each other only to snap their heads the other way when they were caught. And it was nothing how Sarada had originally thought it would be.

She sighed, slumping against a rather large and shady oak tree and staring up at the cloudy sky. Sarada had always been an observer. Personally, she had labeled her inquisitive personality as a gift. But that was her. It was apparent that not _everyone_ thought so, which, to be fair, was to be expected. However, lately, it had been slowly starting to make her doubt herself as well.

Obviously, her observations of Boruto could not be spoken of, to anyone, ever. He'd never speak to her again if he found out. The thought alone made her feel a bit sick. She rubbed her knees in comfort, humming softly before stiffening at the sound of footsteps. Someone was here.

"Funny to see you here," a feminine voice sneered. Sarada's head snapped up to see a brunette from her class. She groaned internally. The brunette had recently been nagging her about helping her understand the current subject, the Tailed Animals, right before the finals came and they all graduated. Not like she'd ever bothered trying to talk to her beforehand, so of course Sarada deemed it as a waste of her time.

Instead of simply leaving due to the lack of response, the figure only came closer, and, _boy_ did she look pissed.

Dammit.

Well, the way that Sarada had been avoiding and ignoring the girl would definitely leave a bitter impression, but, to her credit, she didn't usually do this kind of thing in the first place.

Not since lately, it seemed.

Yes, she admitted to herself that she _was_ feeling.. _off_ lately, but she had already gone through every possible issue that could _possibly_ be troubling her and couldn't find anything big enough to justify such sudden feelings of..of _sadness_. Hell, she might be stubborn, but she knew herself never to be the crybaby in a fight.

And yes, then she had considered: _Wait! Maybe it was gradual_!

Truth was, Sarada didn't know. So she brushed it off. It wasn't even a big deal in the first place, that certainly had been proven.

Just as the girl had taken another step forward, Sarada's head pulsed painfully, right behind her eyes. God, with that kind of pain, she couldn't deal with anything right now, so she gave herself no choice but to have to give the poor (manipulative) girl a wake-up call. She'd have to apologize to her later..

"Look," Sarada groaned slightly, fingers crinkling into her temples, "I'm _busy_ right now—"

"Doing what? Cloud watching?" The girl was mocking her. Sarada's eyes narrowed as she took off her glasses and started rubbing her eyes soothingly as the pain increased in intensity. It didn't help.

"..I have my own problems. You have yours. Now buzz off." Okay, so maybe she was being a little cold. But all Sarada wanted was just to be left _alone_. Her mood began to sour even more as Sarada gnashed her teeth against each other in an attempt to distract herself from the _pain_.

 _Whatever_. _It's not like she needed friends anyway._ _Like this girl was even a friend in the first place, using her for a one-time occasion in order to satisfy her own material gain._

"Y-You'll pay for this!" She fumed, her desperate, mortified eyes glaring angrily at Sarada before flicking sharply to the side as she stormed off. Sarada looked back to the sky.

* * *

When the sun had begun to set, she had already finished her homework and had gone over every possibility that could trigger something akin to..whatever she was feeling. Again. It really didn't help that she couldn't even really describe what the feeling was. Sarada huffed, repeating to herself " _If you can't identify the problem, there is no solution. If you can't identify the problem, maybe there isn't even a problem in the first place."_

Yeah. Exactly.

Just like an error of judgement or something like that. Finals were definitely stressful, the only person they weren't stressful for was Boruto, but she scowled at the thought of thinking about him _for about the millionth time that day_.

She supposed that was what a diary was for? Her mother kept telling her that keeping a diary was good, but Sarada didn't dare. She had a pretty strong suspicion that it was a cover to snoop into her private life and see how she was (truly) feeling.

 _Nice try, mom._

Evidently, she didn't like invasions of privacy. Sarada stood up and brushed all the dust and dirt off of her red skirt. Her glasses had begun to get blurry, and she knew that once she got home, she would have to wash them. She still managed to marvel at the creation of such a simple, yet conducive invention. She honestly didn't know what she would do without them. Her vision was..worse than the worst. Especially for an Uchiha.

* * *

Sarada was surprised to see that her mother had been waiting for her to return right by the door, pacing bath and forth, sometimes in circles, and continuously biting her bottom lip. A second after she had shut the door, Sarada found herself face to face with an extremely concerned Sakura Uchiha.

"Honey!" Sarada exclaimed, immediately kneeling and resting her hands firmly on her daughter's shoulders, "Are you alright? What happened? Why didn't you come home earlier? When you missed dinner, I began to get really worried—"

Sarada's eyebrows furrowed as she took a quick glance at the clock barely hanging stably on the wall opposite the doorway.

Had she really been out that long?

"Oh, uh, I didn't thin—I mean—I'm sorry, mom. I was just working on my finals, it was particularly hard this time. Had to make sure I was through with everything." Sarada waved her arms anxiously with a sheepish smile on her face, cutting off her mother's rambling, not wanting to withstand another lecture for an hour. Technically, she wasn't lying, she _had_ spent some of her time doing that (just not all of it). "I have to wash my glasses," she added quickly to avoid further questioning.

As Sarada busied herself with cleaning the ridiculous amount of smudges (that somehow kept reappearing?) off of her glasses, Sakura couldn't help but feel that her daughter was hiding something from her. To her confusion, she also felt a strange sort of..foreboding type of feeling. Annoyingly, all Sakura could really do about it was wish for it to go away and ignore it. She decided to (maybe) confront her daughter later. After all, it wasn't like she hadn't taken to herself sometimes as well.

A girl like Sarada was bound to go through a few tough patches.

That's all they were.

* * *

Sarada woke up sweating. She had forgotten what her dream had been about, but, on second thought, she didn't really want to know. It took a lot to get her scared, and when she finally did get scared, it was something that picked at and spooked her for at least the rest of the day, leaving her prone to doubt everything. It was even scarier sometimes how easy it was to convince herself of something, as long as she had the circumstantial evidence. She rolled her shoulders, yawning and stretching herself out of bed.

Downstairs, she could hear her mother calling her name, reminding her that breakfast was ready. Sarada groaned and cracked her neck before tiptoeing down the stairs of the two-story apartment. It had become an unnecessary habit, starting deep in her years as a toddler. After all, she _was_ training to be a ninja.

"Sarada, there you are! You scared me with that stealth of yours... Come now, while breakfast's still hot. I have your bento right here," Sakura handed her daughter a pink and white polka-dotted lunch bin which she swiftly put into her bag before racing back to her plate. Sarada gladly began to pepper her eggs, her stomach rumbling at the knowledge of food in her hands.

She sat down and ate the eggs quickly, noticing between bursts of air that her mother was chuckling, amused at the display. She rolled her eyes outwardly but couldn't help the small smile inching its way onto her face, despite her annoyance.

After she was done, which didn't take long at all, she strode out of the kitchen and to the walkway placed right before the door leading to the outside world. There stood her backpack in all its glory. She grabbed it quickly as she took hold of the doorknob. Sudden, crushing guilt stopped her from taking another step forward.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?" Sakura's distant voice melodically floated around the corner to the walkway, where Sarada stood nervously. She took a deep breath.

One.

Two—

"Bolt told me about sex."

Three.

She slammed the door open and close before she could hear Sakura's response. She was so getting it later!-her mother had to be be so mad at her for using such a inappropriate word at the age of twelve, despite the fact that, really, Sakura had mentioned it a couple times herself when she thought she and Sasuke had been alone.

She forgot the last time her father had been home...

* * *

Ironically, unbeknownst to Sarada, Sakura was laughing her ass off, her hands covering her red face as she leaned over the counter in an attempt to hold herself up.

 _Oh, Sarada,_ she giggled inwardly, _When I was your age, I only knew about kissing. How the world changes in such little time...it really is a different age.._

* * *

Sarada walked faster than she ever had in her entire life. Her face was beet red, her lips were sputtering in breaths of air, and her glasses kept slipping down her nose. To any outsider, she would seem pretty stressed, but _god_ , was she relieved. It hurt her physically to keep a secret from her mom of all people.

Her mother was the best mother anyone could ever have, and even though sometimes she didn't act so grateful, she always believed it deep down.

They went out on the weekends, had their own celebratory shopping days for ninja materials and books, and most importantly, Sarada could talk about anything to the pink-haired kunoichi. Even her weird observations of Boruto and her replay of what he had done during class today, and _hell if she was about to stop now_.

As the raven haired girl approached the Ninja Academy, she felt like.. something was off, but she just couldn't wrap her head around it. Her eyes throbbed sharply for a single moment, a dull reminder of the limited amount of strain she could take, so she have a chance to pay attention to the uncanny hush of the usually rowdy crowd of hormones and immaturity.

She looked up just in time to see snickering faces, one in particular sitting so high up— _what was she doing on the roof?_

\--before she passed out, hearing rather than feeling the sickening crack as something completely solid dropped down onto her own head.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE: IT IS ME

SHOOT! Oh my god, guys, I'm so, so, so sorry, I should've had this set first, but it's me!

It is Emma, I'm so sorry for not confirming, but somehow, I thought that maybe you guys would see the last review I left on the original story by my old, old user: 20hagenc. (Check out the review if you can, please, it's more of an update/alert though since I got locked out of that one, jesus christ, but I'm absolutely sure that this one will be my LONG-TERM account!)

To also confirm, I was also FeatherSwimmingandCoinSignals before getting shut out of that account as well.

For those who did comment, thank you SO MUCH for keeping up with the story, even though it isn't from the same author. I did add some changes, and I will be doing so for the last chapters all the way to the new one.

I love you all so much.

The second chapter will be done next week, today, so next Sunday (the revised chapter two). Should I edit this into the first chapter? Anyways, if you know anyone who still likes the story and checks for updates on that account, please tell them that this is the new one!

-Emma


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer: Made a few changes! And Naruto isn't mine. I'm running out of witty ways to say this.**

Pain was the first thing she woke up to. Sarada groaned and gripped her head like her life depended on it. She blearily looked around, desperate to gain leverage on her surroundings.

 _Something a real ninja would do,_ Sarada tells herself mentally, _that's like the first thing they'd check._ Her head moved slower than she would like.

Her eyes took note of a huge rock that sat beside her, figuring the object that must have fallen down on her head and made her pass out cold. She looks up slowly, hoping not to irritate the large, throbbing bump on her head. Lying face down on the concrete evidently hadn't helped much.

And there she was. The brunette that had pestered her before in the woods. She stood on top of the roof of the Academy, a smug look on her face that read in bold red letters, "I told you so". Sarada felt a burst of rage, and the red letters began to melt and drip. Her eyes felt like they were melting, her heart burning, everything was on fire.

To think, she was gonna _apologize_ to this girl. And she's been feeling so goddamn _stressed lately_ , that it feels like this act is some sort of attack from-from life. This girl was not just a girl, she wasn't just some pissed, stressed student in her class. She was karma, ringing her up for what she's done wrong-what she's transgressed-

Which would be what, exactly? _What_ transgressions?

Her head throbbed as her teeth grit mercilessly against each other, making her hiss because, _ow_ , that _hurt_. Suddenly, she's remembering her fight with the puppeteer who controlled Shin Uchiha, remembering slamming her fist right into that slimy gut. It had _felt_..felt..felt-

So good.

She'd never felt this way since.. She would never admit this out loud, but Sarada _reveled_ in this new feeling. It gave her a sense of _control,_ and damn if she wasn't going to use it to put this girl on track. Karma didn't have the right to push her around when there was nothing to be punished for.

She continued to glare at the girl with all she had.

The brunette's smirk washed off her face at the sight of the other girl's Sharingan Death Glare. She shivered, but stood her ground. She had started this, and she intended to end it. With her own victory, of course.

Sarada got up, her eyes never leaving the girl. She had her undivided attention now, just like the girl had wanted. She slowly brushed the dirt and dust off of her scuffed knees and clenched her teeth still, tears threatening to give way. The anger had begun to fade, and in its place was the forlorn emotion of sadness. But Sarada couldn't-it _wouldn't_ just _end_ like that. It just couldn't. Not without her winning this fight. Otherwise she would be a failure to both herself and her family name, of which the Academy had taken good measure to teach her all about.

The prestigious Uchihas.

She was not going to be the first to tarnish their name.

"Come down and fight me, you coward, _shan_ narooo!" Sarada snarled, her fists clenching, her knees bent, back curled like a cat's. Her eyes glinted strangely, and by now, an attitude of vengeance similar to Sakura's was on display. By now, everyone nearby was staring and watching in anticipation, like their day was now complete watching violence enfold right in front of them. Like they were already placing bets on who would win.

If that was the case, she'd bring the money home to her mom to pay off some more bills. She grinned.

The girl was now pale, her smirk long gone. Instead, an angered scowl rested there.

"Challenge accepted, you bitch!" Sarada, out of her very advanced vocabulary, didn't know what "bitch" meant, but she assumed it was bad. Sakura cursed all the time, but out of every one she's said, she'd never heard that one. The girl jumped from the roof, landing perfectly on her two feet without stumbling once. Not bad. So, she had chakra control. So what? It didn't mean anything, compared to her own skill set at least. This was what all her practice was being built up for. _Time to show what she can do._

The two circled each other, concentrating. The only sound that emanated from the scene was the steady crunch of earth beneath the girls' feet, as an eerie hush fell around the crowd around them, trapping them in like an arena's impenetrable walls. The girl made the first move when Sarada sent a sneer at her and tried to spit on her face.

"Disgusting!" She screamed, lunging forward, her claws ready, teeth gnashing, "You freak!" Sarada's feet stumbled for a split second, and the girl's nails slashed across her face. Immediately, it started to pulse as she felt a hot liquid running down her cheek.

Sarada's anger was suddenly back- _about goddamn time,_ she thought to herself-and it was back _tenfold_.

She roared and clenched her fist and swung, fully expecting to land a hit.

And she did.

Her fist struck cartilage, and a crack resounded throughout the city. A howl of pain sounded followed by the rumble of a body hitting dirt. The sight of her enemy clutching her nose, crying, defeated lay tastefully in front of her very eyes. She tasted iron, and smelled it coming from the girl on the ground too.

The fight was over.

But it couldn't be over yet, just like that, not for Sarada, dammit! She was still simmering with adrenaline. "Is that it?!" She huffed, the same cruel smirk that the girl had had on her face now twitching on her own.

"You-you.. What have you done?!" A woman abruptly pushed through the crowd, glaring at her lowly in fury. Her long nose was so creased that it seemed to blend with the rest of her grimaced face. She rushed to her child, cradling her in her arms comfortingly.

"You're not done with me yet!" Sarada attempted to kick the girl in her bloody face, but only managed to spray dirt all over the mother's arms, wrapping tightly around her reflexively at Sarada's sudden movement. She kicked again.

"Stop! Stop it, you _monster_! What's she done to you?!" The crowd was suddenly moving back at the shrill reverberation of the woman's voice, and then it _was_ over. For good. Sarada took a shocked step back.

 _"You monster!"_ kept echoing in Sarada's head like some sort of senseless mantra to her core, and, without her permission, her lip wobbled weakly. By now, she knew she was beyond the point of simply defending herself. She had _become her_ -she had become _karma_.

 _How disgraceful,_ a sudden, yet somehow long-awaited voice in her head whispered disapprovingly.

"I-I'm..Sh-she was.." The child in her reached out, only to get her hands slapped away by the girl's mother. A single glare was all she needed, stunning her with the amount of pure furiously-driven concern burning in her shrinking pupils.

She ran, because running away was the only thing she could really think of to do. She ran towards the forest again, her haven, her home, because the hot, summer air was now frigid and unsettling within her bones. It was so unfamiliar, so scary in that sense that she had no escape from the judgement she had permanently placed on herself. At first, she blubbered under her breath, mixed in with her gasps for air as she passed tree after tree, bush after bush, it was all blurring past her and she had the inkling that maybe she was going a bit too fast-

Thunk.

She collapsed at the foot of the largest tree she'd ever seen, and that's when the tears kicked in. She cried, and she cried for herself at first, but then it transformed into this _self hatred_ that couldn't be quelled. At that moment, she couldn't _stand being in her own skin_ , not anymore, no, s _he didn't want to be herself anymore._

But most of all, she didn't want to _feel like this_ _anymore_.

Crickets chirped and the sun fell as she grieved for her lost self and cursed the new.

When Sarada was dry out of tears, the sun had set. The day was finally over. The cold was beginning to settle in, making Sarada shiver.

So much had happened in one, simple day out of millions of other days it could've been spread out through that she wasn't even on the cusp of fully processing it all.

As her tears dried themselves into frozen crystals on her flushed cheeks and she curled side to side, she had assured herself, convinced herself of one thing, and that was: she was not a bully. She had not changed in just a stupid moment of impulsiveness ( _was it impulsiveness if the girl had it coming to her long beforehand?_ it whispered, and she could almost feel its breath on the inside of her ear). She was perfectly fine.

What wasn't fine was the way the brunette had-had _attacked_ her so savagely like that, and now Sarada was almost embarrassed by her own actions and thoughts. Of _course_ she was not a bully. She was a _victim_ , is what she was.

She _was not_ a monster.

* * *

Sarada slept like she had never slept before. She hadn't dreamed, completely passed out on the top of the sharp grass digging into her, face-down, as if she couldn't have stayed awake a second more to at least flip herself over. And so, she woke up frazzled, limbs strewn from one end of the tree's roots to the other and groaned when her head made contact with the tree trunk to her side. She remained in a blissful daze until the dreaded memories from the day before crashed back into her like one of her mom's sporadic hangovers after going out with her friends would have.

"Mom!" She yelled, bolting upright, her eyes wide with panic. _She was still in the forest_ , she realized dumbly. Her mother must be losing her mind, worrying about her. Sarada quickly gathered herself and began mindlessly stumbling through the wild trees, the wind pushing them around like puppets. A reasonable number of roots sent her sprawling with an "oof!" and a thump considering she _had_ just woken up, but each time she got right back up again, and paid it no mind.

Sarada was too worried about her mother. She knew how bad her mother's anxiety could get sometimes when she didn't know where her daughter was. As she rushed, she wondered how the hell this hadn't even entered her mind?

 _Because you're a sad excuse for a daughter,_ the voice hissed. It was back. Sarada had honestly expected the voice to be some one-time stress-related thing, nothing really to take seriously. A "been there, done that, now let's move on" kind of thing.

She had the eerie feeling now that that probably wasn't going to happen. It was something that perhaps _had only just begun_.

 _Awesome,_ she thought.

Another thing to be stuck with.

As she finally exited from some side of the forest into a park near the Academy, she bumped into a kid her age with vivid, spiky blond hair rather violently.

"Sarada? Is that you?" Boruto cocked his head, looking at her funny with a pouted lip. Sarada blushed. It had to be him, of all people. The one person who wanted to "protect her" when she became the Hokage. Of course he had to see her while she was still such a mess.

Her hand unconsciously raised to pat down her hair, but she quickly stopped it and played it off by mussing it up even more. Screw her stupid feelings.

"No, it's not." Sarada grumbled, still irritated that she had to bump into him. She had been trying to ignore him and give him not a second glance ever since he had declared he would protect her, but the plan has, obviously, failed miserably. She never really gave up on this plan for the couple years that it's been the last time they actually talked. It was easier than accepting the truth that she had possibly, maybe, _stupidly_ fallen for him.

"I haven't seen you since yesterday," He huffed, trying to play off the nervous tilt in his voice, making her scoff, writing off the nervous tone as some fake act of casualty between friends. He hadn't seen her, really seen her, since they had been 10 or 11 years old, and even then they had hated each other with a passion designated for true-born rivals. Of course, by then Sarada had been coming home to her mother, arms in the air, exasperatedly complaining about _Boruto this, Boruto that_ , as she followed him around to gain some sort of leverage over him. She paused at the sudden shift in his tone. "You really got into a bad one this time, huh, Sarada?" His face was crumpled into a troubled, frustrated frown as his eyes set on the smudge of dried blood on her cheek. "What were you thinking?"

Sarada stared at Boruto, startled that he would ask such a thing. It wasn't like it was _her_ fault. That's right. It never was. Had he even been there, witnessed the fight? Obviously, the girl had provoked _her_. Nonetheless, he didn't even have the _right_ to judge her after so many months and weeks and days of avoiding each other. Adrenaline raced through her veins as her insides fired up, disgustingly defensive.

 _He would've been impressed if he'd seen the way you kicked her snobby ass,_ the voice contributed gleefully, and Sarada scowled in disapproval. Who actually _cared_ about _Boruto_ , of all people, the conceited genius of their year?

(She did.)

"Me? Aren't you asking the wrong person?" Sarada narrowed her eyes and leaned forward, poking him in the chest. Boruto's eyes widened, surprised. Then they crumpled back into that stupid, melancholic stare that was starting to piss her off. What was with him? She wasn't someone to be pitied, for crying out loud!

"Whatever, you should follow me. Your mother is worried," Boruto said stormily, the self-conscious attitude from earlier completely gone. His hand reached out to her, then dropped.

With that, he led the way back home.

 **Notes: Hey, guys! Since I am making changes, it would REALLY REALLY help if you told me your thoughts on it, whether through review or private message is fine for me! I want to make it as good as I possibly can. Anyways, hope you've had a good weekend! Hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
